1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an OLED display including a flexible substrate, an electronic device including the OLED display, and a method of manufacturing the OLED display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emission type display that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, wherein a light is emitted as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are recombined in the organic emission layer. The OLED display has been attracting attention as a potential next generation display due to its high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, excellent luminance, and high response speed.